Hogar
by Wolf's Mist
Summary: Alex y Nicolas se quedan solos en casa, ella sabe que ese hombre es impredecible pero nunca dimensiono hasta que punto.


_**Hola mis lectores, wow me sorprende como he abandonado Fanfiction, pero voy a recuperarme ahora que tengo mucho tiempo libre, por cierto, ¡ya entré a la universidad yey!, estoy estudiando veterinaria y no sé qué tal quede de tiempos, pero me hare algunos espacios para terminar mis historias y hacer algunas nuevas.**_

 _ **Bueno, este fic surgió por una apuesta perdida que tuve con un amigo muy querido y es la primera vez que publico lemon así que no me maten si hay cosas que no tienen sentido.**_

 _ **Sin más disfruten y no se olviden de dejar review.**_

 _ **Disclaimer los personajes no me pertenecen son de Koshke, yo solo hice la historia**_

* * *

Despierta

Parpadea unos segundos

"¿Dónde estoy?"

Respira hondo para percibir el olor a tabaco.

Por un momento cree que sigue prisionera.

"Worrick siempre utiliza esa marca de cigarrillos, debería de cambiarlos alguna vez."

Lentamente se levanta de la cama para no hacer ningún ruido, sabe que no tiene sentido considerando que uno de sus compañeros es sordo y el otro tendría seguramente algún encargo matutino por parte de su empleo como gigolo.

Se cubre con lo primero que encuentra para poder salir de su habitación, arregla su cabello y toma el pomo de la puerta, la abre y se encuentra con el resto de la casa vacía.

Decide que lo mejor será preparar el desayuno solo para ella.

En unos minutos termina de servirse y se dispone a comer sino fuera porque escucha abrirse una puerta.

Aparece Nicolás desde la estrada, se cruzan sus miradas por unos segundos, los suficientes para saludarse y darse los buenos días en silencio. Vestido como de costumbre en su traje negro y sosteniendo su katana en una mano. No esta manchada de sangre, eso es buena señal, significa que el trabajo fue sencillo o no hubo trabajo.

La mira con esa mezcla de ira contenida y compañerismo, o tal vez sea su imaginación, el rostro de ese hombre es todo un misterio, nunca sabes cuándo te dirigirá la palabra o comenzara a golpear a alguien.

Por ahora se limita a seguir su camino por toda la casa hasta llegar al baño.

Suspira una vez que lo pierde de vista,

Una vez termina, limpia los platos y comienza por limpiar lo que puede.

A veces desearía que le hablara un poco más, que no se limitara solo a mirarla un par de veces al día, como aquella vez en la que fue su salvador en los momentos de crisis ahora tan lejanos.

Nunca olvidara como de alguna retorcida manera la salvo de ser una prostituta más en manos de un proxeneta que la trataba como basura. Le dio la oportunidad de sacar esa rabia con cada disparo a su cadáver.

Toco sus brazos con el recuerdo de Nicolás calmándola mientras ella temblaba de miedo por sus recuerdos que sumados a la abstinencia de las drogas eran más de lo que ella podía soportar. Aquella noche al quitarse la ropa noto que aun tenia impregnado el olor del moreno, fue la causa de que aquella vez ni se molestara en quitarse la sudadera.

Demonios para que negarlo, estaba enamorada de su compañero y por que razón no lo haría, es alto, atractivo, de buen físico y las cicatrices le daban un sex appeal impresionante. Pero su amor por supuesto no era correspondido por la cuestión de su novia Verónica, sabía que estaba en estado grave y lo mejor era apartarse de ser un estorbo en su vida amorosa. No solo por la cuestión del duelo que maneja desde hace meses, sino por el hecho de que seguramente el hombre no querrá tener contacto femenino en mucho tiempo, pues el mejor que nadie sabe que una persona así sería irremplazable.

"La llave de la ducha se abre"

En cualquier momento el vapor saldrá del cuarto de baño para acumularse en la estancia y con ello llegará el olor del moreno a cada rincón de esta.

"Quiero salir de aquí"

El aire se siente más pesado, lo mejor será salir a la calle con cualquier excusa, tal vez podría quedarse en aquellas escaleras donde solía observar en un inicio a la pareja de mercenarios que ahora son su familia.

Se levanta del sofá, toma las llaves y unas cuantas monedas de la cocina y con pasos largos sale de la residencia.

Baja las escaleras.

"Es tan sombrío aquí, deberían poner un foco".

Se asoma por ambos lados como precaución y se va por el camino de la derecha.

"No hay nadie"

Después de unos minutos los callejones se convierten en una algarabía. Pensaba en hacer tiempo por lo menos hasta que Nicolás terminara de ducharse y se quedara dormido si tenía suerte, así se evitaría los momentos incomodos en su compañía.

Al dejar el mandado en la cocina comienza a sacar las verduras para lavarlas, en esa posición le es imposible darse cuenta que Nicolás ahora está detrás de ella y se mantiene silencioso como de costumbre, solo se queda observándola hasta que ella se da cuenta y se voltea dando un respingo.

-Nicolás…- es lo único que alcanza a decir, pues su rostro serio sigue imponiéndole a pesar del tiempo que llevan juntos.

El rostro del moreno se acerca con rapidez al cuello de la mujer y aspira su aroma. Al ser sordo de nacimiento el resto de sus sentidos se maximizan, el olfato por ejemplo le da la oportunidad de apreciar de otra forma a Alex como si de alguna forma cada parte de su cuerpo llegara a su interior comenzando por los pulmones para después esparcirse a todos lados. Es tierra mojada, combinada con jengibre y clavo, su fragancia natural.

Con los brazos rodea su cintura impidiéndole moverse y la joven tampoco pone mucha resistencia, se miran frente a frente y unos segundos después comienzan a besarse de forma inexperta, sobre todo Nicolás que parece no tener mucha experiencia en el ámbito, pero sus habilidades en pelea le dan ventaja en otros como, por ejemplo: quitarle con movimientos agiles la ropa a Alex, todo sin irse de la cocina.

"Mierda"

Olvido que había una ventana a su derecha y se puede ver todo desde la calle. Separa a Alex de su cuerpo dejando ver que solo tiene puestas las bragas de color negro pues ella rara vez usa sostén. Sonríe pensando en la suerte que tiene al tenerla solo para él, la carga para dejarla encima del sillón donde se turnan para dormir a falta de camas.

Ella se deja caer sobre el viejo sofá y deja escapar un quejido, la situación no debería de sorprenderle en lo más mínimo, ella solía ser una prostituta el tener sexo en cualquier rincón disponible era el día a día, entonces ¿por qué sería diferente ahora? quizás perdió su virginidad de una de las formas más horribles, pero nunca lo hizo con alguien que amara, esto era especial y dudaba que volviera a suceder en un futuro.

Él le quita con fuerza la última prenda que la cubre y con su mano derecha comienza a excitarla apretando bruscamente su clítoris, Alex gime, su cuerpo comienza con pequeños espasmos, levanta ligeramente las caderas rozando su cuerpo con el de Nicolás.

Sin decir palabras le pide que él se quite la ropa, odia interrumpir el momento, pero el accede, se quita la camisa y todo lo de abajo sin perder el tiempo, su miembro esta erecto, pero no es suficiente.

La besa de nuevo, ahora de una forma posesiva la muerde en más de una ocasión haciéndola sangrar, Nicolás sonríe de lado. Mientras tanto ella comienza a masturbarlo con una mano libre, el moreno comienza a desesperarse, quiere meterla dentro de ella, pero algo en su interior le dice que aún no.

Al cabo de un rato, Alex toma la iniciativa y se sienta sobre las caderas de su compañero haciendo rozar sus intimidades, de esta forma Nicolás se da cuenta de que esta lista, con ambas manos toma las caderas de ella y la empuja de golpe hacia su miembro, Alex suelta un gruñido que el moreno no alcanza a escuchar pero se conforma con la expresión de placer que tiene la mujer en su rostro, ambos se mueven de forma frenética, ambos sudan y por el esfuerzo pero no se detienen, entonces Nicolás se incorpora un poco para estar a la altura de sus pechos y comienza a morder uno de ellos mientras con su mano izquierda aprieta su trasero, por supuesto ella grita de placer y se deja caer ligeramente sobre el rozando su abdomen.

Pasa el tiempo, de la vivienda salen gemidos, gritos y uno que otro gruñido de parte del espadachín. Hasta que el éxtasis los golpea a ambos, Alex arquea su espalda y relaja su entrepierna al mismo tiempo antes de caer rendida sobre su compañero, sabe que el no es de los que se queda mucho tiempo con alguien, pero aun así se acomoda sobre su cuerpo mientras regulariza su respiración.

No dicen nada, hablan sin abrir la boca.

"¿Por qué?"

El, la mira a los ojos.

No responde.

Sabe que no tiene caso insistir.

Respira hondo y se acomoda ahora que puede sobre el pecho de Nicolás.

Él le acaricia el cabello suavemente, ella se sorprende, levanta la mirada y sabe que él no ha apartado los ojos de ella en ningún momento.

Nicolás no dice nada, no porque no quiera sino porque no hay necesidad de ello, Alex sabe que ahora ocupa un lugar en el Benriya y que lentamente ha formado parte de su vida y la de Worrick siendo el soporte de ambos hombres. Verónica solía ser parte del también y eso no cambiaría nunca, pero ahora la vida le ofrecía una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz. La mujer acostada en su abdomen era por mucho alguien a quien deseaba proteger, pudo haber huido en cualquier momento de aquel lugar, pero se quedó, eligió acompañar al par de locos que eran a tener una vida normal.

Era ilógico.

Miro de nuevo hacia Alex, se quedó dormida, el difícilmente lograba conciliar el sueño, pero ahora estaba a punto de sucumbir a él, no sabía si era por el agotamiento físico o lo relajado que se sentía. No debía bajar la guardia, pero solo por esta vez mandaría al demonio todo y disfrutaría del momento de felicidad que se le brindaba.

Mientras tanto en la calle, Worrick se debatía si debía entrar o no al departamento, si lo hacia corría el riesgo de ser golpeado por su amigo, pero si no lo hacía moriría de hambre pues ya se había acostumbrado al sazón de la comida de Alex.

Ni modo. Dio la media vuelta dispuesto a probar algo hecho por Nina que tampoco estaba tan mal. El cielo comenzó a nublarse amenazando con llover de un momento a otro, tendrá que pedirle al doctor una cama solo por esta noche, después vera como le compensara, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa pues se lleva la satisfacción de ver a Nicolas disfrutando la vida como debe ser, camina hasta perderse entre los callejones y sin mirar atrás.

* * *

 ** _Si muy corto, lo siento por eso. Espero les haya gustado y no se olviden del review :3_**


End file.
